SteelHooves
---- | title = The Alicorn Hunter | image = SteelHooves.png | imagewidth = 250px | caption = SteelHooves in his Steel Ranger power armor. | race = Unknown, assumed Earth Pony | sex = Stallion | faction = Steel Rangers, Star Paladin , | family = | statusintro = Alive | statuscurrent = | eyes = Unknown | mane = Unknown | coat = Candy apple green | accessories = Steel Rangers power armor | cutie mark = Unknown }} }|desc-steelhooves|'SteelHooves' (real name ), introduced in Chapter 14, is a earth pony stallion and a main character in Fallout Equestria. He is a member of Littlepip's party of wasteland wanderers, serving as the party's heavy weapons specialist. He is also a member of the Steel Rangers, where he holds the rank of Star Paladin. As a member of Littlepip's party, SteelHooves performs the role of a heavy weapons specialist, primarily using missiles and grenades to dispatch foes. He also serves as the party's primary source of information, being highly well-versed in the pre-war history of Equestria.}} Background Pre-War It is unknown what SteelHooves' life was like before the war began. During the War Applesnack served in the Great War under the alias of Sergeant "SteelHooves" Applesnack. During this time, he became Applejack's love interest. It is unknown how they met. He met the other Ministry Mares at Pinkie Pie's Last Party. SteelHooves fought in most of the war as part of the same squad as Big Macintosh. When Big Macintosh died saving Princess Celestia from an attempted assassination, he and his fellow comrades were struck with a deep blow. Because of this, Princess Luna ordered all soldiers to be stationed closer to Canterlot after the Battle of Shattered Hoof Ridge. Applesnack was given a break from the war, being stationed in Zebratown to act as a peacekeeper. He then left the town, volunteering for a special assignment with the Ministry of Wartime Technology, hoping to never set hoof in Zebratown again. This special assignment involved the creation of the Steel Rangers and his part playing the role as the very first to don the iconic power armor. When Canterlot fell under siege from the zebras, SteelHooves and Applejack were evacuating everyone they could from Zebratown. After word came that Cloudsdayle was destroyed, Applejack ordered SteelHooves to stay and help evacuate in her absence because she knew he had been stationed there before. Celestia and Luna had put a shield around Canterlot, but when they were killed by the Pink Cloud, the shield collapsed, releasing the Pink Cloud upon the town and killing everyone that was left. SteelHooves survived as a Canterlot ghoul, but the effects of the Pink Cloud had fused his armor to his body, preventing him from ever removing it again. Post-war Applesnack remained with the Steel Rangers because he believed that was what Applejack would have wanted. He remained with the Steel Rangers for the entirety of the post-war period after Equestria's end. In recent history, he refused a leadership position of some form, leaving that responsibility to Elder Cottage Cheese. There is evidence that he has encountered the alicorns of the Unity Project on many occasions, or at least enough to earn the title "Mighty Alicorn Hunter". Modern Day Sometime after Littlepip's emergence from Stable 2, SteelHooves met her at his shack while she and her party were being attacked by alicorns. He was heavily injured and immobilized in an attempt to rescue her, but was later healed and revived. He then chose to travel with Littlepip as a member of her party. As Littlepip learned more and more of SteelHooves' past, the two eventually formed a strong bond. SteelHooves became the leader of Applejack's Rangers after the Battle at Stable 2. Traits Appearance Little is known about his appearance, mostly because he is permanently encased in his armor. However, it is known that he had a green coat. Personality Skills SteelHooves received military training, and was proficient in ordinary weaponry; moreover, he was skilled, in the use of larger weapons, such as missile launchers and grenade machine guns, the two weapons usually mounted on his battle saddle. SteelHooves was also very good with words, being able to spin effective lies to mask his intentions (or his deeds), and having more than what it takes to be a competent leader. Relationships Littlepip - Cared deeply for Littlepip and thanked her for saving his life. Calamity - He had a friendly relationship with Calamity, often sharing sarcastic comments about his plans or ideas, aside of his general behavior. He used to make fun of his mania for scavenging. Velvet Remedy - He was a friend to Velvet Remedy. It was his memories that had revealed to her what Fluttershy had done. Applejack - He was a lover to Applejack, she however left to a stable, carrying his child, and she couldn't give him any explanation. Xenith - At first SteelHooves was against the idea of fighting alongside a zebra. He later forgets his ways of thinking about Xenith, showing, at some point, a certain level of affection. ("It's what Applejack would have done.") Behind the Scenes SteelHooves, like other Canterlot ghouls, was based off of the Ghost People from Dead Money. He is fused to his armor, cannot be killed unless decapitated or disintegrated, and was turned this way due to the Pink Cloud. The same facts are true for Ghost People: they are fused to their hazmat suits, will get back up unless a limb is chopped off or they are turned to ash, and was transformed into this by the Cloud, a red haze that lingers over the Sierra Madre. Gallery SteelHooves.png equestrian_wasteland_by_idess-d3ins9f.jpg falloutequestria.jpg Steelhooves premegaspell.jpg Category:Fallout: Equestria Main Cast Category:Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Ghouls Category:Steel Rangers